You're my favorite distraction
by Mairalynn
Summary: Hermione finds that maybe dating isn't so bad.


It wasn't much of a secret that Padma swung both ways. She was always very open with her sexuality and her love for girls. Hermione supposed it was the opposite for her. Everyone knew that Hermione liked men, total lies, and Hermione wasn't all into dating so she was never all too eager to correct people. They all assumed that she just turned down guys because she was into Ron or Harry, which was completely disgusting, they were practically her brothers! She liked girls, one girl in particular, actually. One who was very open about their bisexuality. Yep, Hermione Granger, the princess of griffindor, was utterly obsessed with Padma Patil. She was obsessed with the way she would wring her hands when she was nervous, was obsessed with how she laughed, a laugh that sounded as if she was in a field of sunflowers with the sun shining down on her; she was obsessed with how she always smelled of peaches. Hermione was screwed.

\- - - - - One Month Later - - - - -

Hermione stepped in front of her table, shifting on her feet out of nervousness. Padma looked up at her, seeing the shadow fall on a charms book in front of her.

"You mind if I sit here?" Hermione asked her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear with her left hand and gesturing to the seat across from Padma with her right.

Padma smiled at her gesturing to the chair with a, "Sure, go ahead. What brings you to my side of the library?"

"Well," Hermione nodded towards where her normal table was crowded with first years, "Mines kind of been taken over and I figured sitting with you would be my best option for actually getting some work done. And maybe, check over what you have on that Transfiguration homework?"

Padma's smile got wider as she pulled out said homework. "I'm actually not too sure about number three, the question is a little bit confusing to me, what do you have?"

And so the girls worked together for a few hours, losing track of time until Madam Pince came over and handed Hermione the key to the library, trusting her after all the years of being in the library late into the night. The girls looked around, realizing that they had gotten so into their conversation that they had lost track of time, for there were no other people left in the library.

"We must of been here for hours. I've never actually been in the library after hours" Padma looked around as she shut the book they had been reading out of.

"Really?" Padma nodded as she put the book back on the massive pile of books. "Well then, come on." Hermione moved over to Padma's side of the table and held out her hand. Padma linked her hand with her own as she got up, her eyes lighting up. Hermione had to suppress the smile that wanted to spread across her face as she pulled the other girl through the library. She stopped them by the restricted section, pulling the key for the lock out of her pocket.

"She gave you a key for the restricted section?" Padma questioned her breathlessly.

"Nope, I stole it from behind her desk after she went to bed one night and made a copy." Hermione told her as she popped the lock open after casting a silencing charm on it.

"The princess of Gryffindor, breaking into the restricted section? How scandalous." Padma teased, forgetting that their hands were intertwined as she unconsciously rubbed her thumb across the back of Hermione's hand.

Hermione grinned wide as she carefully pushed the doors open. "What's life without a little bit of excitement?"

"Very boring" Padma quipped back as they moved further into the restricted section, being momentarily distracted by how beautiful Hermione looked under the blue light of the restricted section.

They were both deep into the restricted section when they heard the normally innocent meow of a cat, followed by a gruff "Mrs. Norris where did you say they were?" Hermione looked at her with wide eyes and Padma quickly cast a silencing charm on their feet as they began to run away from where they could hear filch moving around. They ran until they couldn't hear him anymore and when they stopped they both had no clue where they were. Hermione slid down the wall ahead of them to catch her breath and Padma joined her not a few moments later. Their shoulders were touching as they leaned against each other.

"Well, that was certainly an adrenaline rush" Hermione whispered, turning her head towards the girl next to her.

"Yeah" Padma whispered, her eyes flickering down to Hermione's lips for a moment, before jumping back up to her eyes.

"Padma?" Hermione whispered, and hearing her quiet hum, she continued, "Kiss me." Padma's hand was on her cheek and her lips were on hers and Hermione was so in bliss that she forgot where she was; forgot who she was. Hermione rested her hand upon Padma's hip and deepened the kiss, and found that she tasted like peaches too. Maybe dating someone wouldn't be too bad.

I'm back! I know, I've been away for too long, but school absolutely kills my motivation to do anything, but hopefully this gay af fic helps you guys forgive me!


End file.
